warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark River/Cliffnotes
*The ancient cat Fallen Leaves is preparing to become a sharpclaw. **Before he leaves a cat mentions that it might rain, but Fallen Leaves says that the sky is clear and he leaves. *Fallen Leaves speaks to Rock, an ancient cat from the tunnels. *Rock show Fallen Leaves a stick. **He showed him the marks on the stick, and that they are for each cat that enters the caves. **He tells him that the marks that are not crossed off are for cats that did not make it out of the tunnels. *Fallen Leaves asks Rock for help, but Rock says he cannot help him. *Rock asks Fallen Leaves if it is going to rain. **Fallen Leaves says "the sky is clear" then ventures forward into the tunnels. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw are pretending that ShadowClan is attacking. **They ambush Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw outside the extension to the warriors' den. ***Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw tell them not to play around like that, saying,"What if every apprentice decided to practice their battle moves here? The walls would be broken in no time and all Birchfall's and Graystripe's hard work would be wasted." ***Squirrelflight says to clean up as they are leaving for the Gathering soon. ***Lionpaw says that it will be the first time they go to the Gathering together. *On the way to the Gathering, Jaypaw slips on the tree trunk but managed to regain his balance, with the help of Leafpool. *During the Gathering, Blackstar tells everyone Tawnypelt has had three kits named Flamekit, Dawnkit and Tigerkit. **The older warriors are shocked at the name Tigerkit. ***Lionpaw thinks it is silly every cat was frightened of Tigerstar when he is only a memory. *Lionpaw sees Heatherpaw and agrees to meet her the next night near the yew tree. *Hollypaw's point of view. *She has a dream, and Willowpaw was in it. **She keeps calling to Willowpaw, but Willowpaw won't stop *Hollypaw suspects Lionpaw is up to something when she wakes up to find him soaking wet from the rain. **She thinks he might have just went outside to make dirt. *Cinderpaw asks her if the rain woke her up **Hollypaw tells her that Lionpaw did. *They both go to the fresh-kill pile. **All the prey is dripping wet and plastered with mud. **Cinderpaw brings Hollypaw a dripping wet wren and Cinderpaw gets disgusted. **Brackenfur and Hollypaw go hunting. *She asks Brackenfur about whether she would have to battle Tawnypelt's kits. **Brackenfur tells her that the Clan comes before kin and to stop asking questions. **After the hunt, Hollypaw carried three mice to the camp. *Hollypaw asks Lionpaw if Ashfur had any jobs for him **Lionpaw asks her if it's dawn, and she says it's halfway to sunhigh. **He asks if Ashfur was looking for him. **She said she didn't know because she was hunting all morning. *Hollypaw goes to see Jaypaw and asks him if Daisy is okay **She asks him his opinion on Lionpaw's attitude. **Jaypaw says that he doesn't share den with Lionpaw. **Hollypaw gets suspicious about Lionpaw's going and coming so Cinderpaw and Hollypaw follows him one night. *Hollypaw and Cinderpaw discover that Lionpaw and Heatherpaw are meeting. *Hollypaw tells him that he shouldn't be with Heatherpaw when she is from another Clan. *Lionpaw thinks she is calling him disloyal. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw and Leafpool travel to the Moonpool with the other medicine cats. *Jaypaw enters Willowpaw's dream. **He finds out that RiverClan is in danger of losing their home. *They head back and Leafpool tells Firestar about the dream of RiverClan in danger. **Firestar decides not to do anything. *Jaypaw runs into Hollypaw and she asks what he found out. **Hollypaw is unhappy that Firestar isn't doing anything. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Leafpool and Jaypaw go out to collect herbs. *A hunting patrol of Mousepaw, Birchfall, Spiderleg, Ashfur, and Lionpaw find them. **Mousepaw chases a squirrel but misses. *Jaypaw bumps into a stick while looking for mallow leaves. **He feels it and finds that scars had been scratched on it. *Leafpool does not allow the stick to come back to camp. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Lionpaw has a nightmare about foxes. **He becomes annoyed at Hollypaw and Cinderpaw for watching over him. *He goes with Ashfur, Brackenfur, and Hollypaw to the training hollow. **They practice fighting the other Clans. ***Still angry with Hollypaw, Lionpaw traps her and rakes his claws down her, but is stopped by Brambleclaw. *Brambleclaw takes Lionpaw aside for hunting. **Lionpaw tells him that he is tired at having to prove himself to Hollypaw ***Brambleclaw tells him that he felt the same way since he was the son of Tigerstar. *One night, Heatherpaw comes to the ThunderClan camp. **Lionpaw finds her and agrees to come with her. *Heatherpaw shows him underground tunnels. *They make up the Clan, DarkClan, and begin to play. *They pretend that Heatherpaw is Heatherstar, the leader of DarkClan. She makes Lionpaw deputy. *The next morning, Lionpaw and Heatherpaw head back to their Clans, having fallen asleep in the cave. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Firestar calls a Clan meeting to give Millie her warrior name. **Hollypaw frets that a kittypet becoming a warrior might stir up more hostility in the other Clans. *Millie stops Firestar from giving her a new name, saying that she would be forever loyal to ThunderClan, but wished to keep her kittypet name. **The Clan is surprised, but Daisy and Brook agree with her. *Mousepaw, Cinderpaw, and Hollypaw go out on a hunting assessment. **Determined to catch a squirrel, Mousepaw climbs the Sky Oak, but gets stuck. **Cinderpaw goes up after him to help. *Mousepaw is startled by a bird's shriek. **Cinderpaw saves him but loses her balance on the tree. ***She falls, hitting the ground hard. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw removes a thorn from Birchfall's pad. *Hollypaw rushes into the clearing and announces that Cinderpaw has fallen out of Sky Oak. **Jaypaw and Leafpool rush to the scene to provide treatment and to carry Cinderpaw back to camp. ***They discover that Cinderpaw broke her hind leg. *Leafpool sets Cinderpaw's break back at camp. *Cinderpaw falls asleep; Jaypaw enters her dream. **He discovers that Cinderpaw is the reincarnation of Cinderpelt. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Lionpaw is playing with Heatherpaw in the tunnels. *He meets Tigerstar and Hawkfrost for the first time as he's leaving. *He goes on the dawn patrol that morning with Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Honeypaw, and Hazelpaw. **While on patrol, Lionpaw watches the WindClan apprentices Breezepaw and Harepaw almost cross the border while they are chasing a squirrel. **Dustpelt is suspicious because WindClan have never hunted squirrels before. *Hollypaw's point of view. *ThunderClan arrive at a Gathering to find every cat in RiverClan on the Island. **Leopardstar tells the other Clans that RiverClan has a small problem and had to temporarily evacuate their camp. *Hollypaw agrees to meet Willowpaw later to find out what the trouble is. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw decides to test Cinderpaw to see if she remembers ever being Cinderpelt. **Leafpool stops him and tells him that Cinderpaw must find her own destiny without interfering. *Cinderpaw asks Jaypaw what it is like to be blind. *Leafpool takes him out to look for herbs. **Jaypaw finds the unusual stick again. ***He is unable to take it back with him due to an incoming storm. *The next morning, Jaypaw finds Lionpaw awake early. **They take a walk down to the lake. ***Jaypaw finds the stick again. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Ashfur gets frustrated with Lionpaw for missing prey. **Honeypaw defends him in front of the other cats. ***Lionpaw refuses Honeypaw's help, and ends up missing another vole. *Later, Lionpaw and Ashfur go out for battle training with Berrypaw and Brambleclaw. **Lionpaw is put up against Berrypaw but loses quickly. *Ashfur expresses disappointment in Lionpaw and sets him to work on a move while he helps with Berrypaw. **Tigerstar comes to Lionpaw and shows him a better way to do the move. *He shows it the other cats, who are impressed. **Brambleclaw is troubled, having recognized Tigerstar's move. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Hollypaw is disappointed to see that the Clan was preparing for battle against WindClan. *Brackenfur tells her that they would be battle training instead of hunting. **Hollypaw goes to Firestar and tells him that he can't let the preparations for battle to happen. ***Firestar tells her that they must be ready in case WindClan attacked. *Hollypaw decides that she needs to speak with Willowpaw. **She goes through WindClan territory and into RiverClan. *She finds Willowpaw and Mothwing. **Willowpaw shows her that Twoleg kits had started coming to RiverClan camp, but they were working on the problem. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Hollypaw promises not to reveal RiverClan's problem. *Willowpaw starts to take Hollypaw back to the border so she could go home. **A dog chases them, and they find a RiverClan patrol. *The patrol is caught by WindClan after accidentally crossing the border. **They let the RiverClan cats and Hollypaw return to their territory with threats of battle. *Reedwhisker takes Hollypaw to see Leopardstar. **Leopardstar refuses to let her go home. *Jaypaw's point of view. *The Clan begins to notice Hollypaw's absence. **They begin to think that WindClan took her hostage. ***Brambleclaw and Firestar calm the Clan and decide not to attack WindClan. *Leafpool tells Jaypaw to try and dream where she was. **He refuses, saying that he wasn't even tired. *Jaypaw goes down to the lake and finds the stick. **He has a vision about what happened to Fallen Leaves. ***It begins to rain, and the tunnels flood. ****Jaypaw sees that Fallen Leaves drowned in the tunnels and never came back out. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Lionpaw continues to practice Tigerstar's moves in the tunnels while he waits for Heatherpaw. **Heatherpaw arrives and tells him that Gorsetail's kits almost saw her going into the tunnels. *Lionpaw shows Heatherpaw the battle moves he was practicing. **He teaches them to Heatherpaw. *The next morning, Hawkfrost stops Lionpaw returning to camp. **He tells Lionpaw that he is a traitor for teaching the enemy battle moves that she might use on him one day. *Lionpaw arrives back at camp to learn that WindClan had crossed the border and killed prey over it. **He joins the battle patrol and they head to the border where fighting was about to start. *Lionpaw defeats Breezepaw in battle with the help of Poppypaw. *Ashfoot calls the retreat for WindClan. *Leafpool and Jaypaw begin to treat the wounded cats. **Lionpaw tells them that WindClan doesn't have Hollypaw, as he learned through Heatherpaw. *Lionpaw sneaks out of camp to meet with Heatherpaw. **He tells her that they can no longer meet anymore. ***Heatherpaw grows angry and tells him that she hopes being a warrior is worth it. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Squirrelflight arrives at the island holding RiverClan to bring Hollypaw home. **Leopardstar allows Hollypaw to return home with Squirrelflight. *On the way back to ThunderClan, Squirrelflight scolds Hollypaw for wasting the Clan's time and disobeying Firestar. **She also tells Hollypaw about the border skirmish. ***When Hollypaw asks, Squirrelflight tells her that Jaypaw dreamed she was with RiverClan. *Back at camp, Hollypaw desperately tries to convince Firestar not to attack WindClan. **She is given the punishment of taking care of the elders and staying in camp for one day. *She talks to Mousefur and tells her that they wouldn't have to fight if they just talked to each other. **Mousefur becomes interested in talking to the other Clans and not guess about what might happen. *Cinderpaw begins to take short walks around camp, showing how her leg was recovering. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Firestar comes to the medicine den to speak with Leafpool and Jaypaw. **He tells them that he wants both of them to travel to WindClan tomorrow to speak with Onestar. *The next day, a patrol escorts them to the border. **They meet a WindClan patrol of Nightcloud, Tornear, Owlwhisker, and Harepaw. ***The WindClan cats reluctantly allow Leafpool and Jaypaw to come with them. *Leafpool speaks with Onestar, asking if they were in trouble. **Onestar denies that they were. *She then asks him if RiverClan had invaded their territory. **Onestar tells her that they haven't yet, but might still. *Gorsetail suddenly finds that her three kits have disappeared. *Ashfoot with Breezepaw and Heatherpaw return to the camp, announcing that RiverClan had crossed their border. *Onestar forces Leafpool and Jaypaw to leave, telling them that WindClan would attack at once to get their kits back. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Ashfur congratulates Lionpaw on his improved hunting skills as they return to camp. **They find that the Clan is busy preparing for attack after what WindClan declared. *Lionpaw learns that three WindClan kits went missing. **He thinks that they might have gone into the tunnels. *Lionpaw goes down to the lake where Jaypaw and Hollypaw were. **He tells them about the tunnels and admits that he had been seeing Heatherpaw there. *The three of them go into the tunnels. **Jaypaw begins to get worried since it was raining. ***They find Heatherpaw and Breezepaw in there as well. *Jaypaw picks up the lost kits' scent. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw begins to lead the way into the tunnels. **Fallen Leaves comes to him and begins to lead him to the kits. *He leads them to a boulder. **The apprentices find the kits stuck behind it. *They go back to the main tunnel but find that the river has been flooded, blocking the escape. *Jaypaw sees Rock and learns of a way out. **The cats must let the river carry them out the river. ***They all jump into the river. *Hollypaw's point of view. *The cats make it into the lake and swim to shore. *After a brief rest, they move as fast as they can to the border where the battle was going to start. *They arrive at the border just in time and announce that they found the kits. **Instead of telling the Clans about the tunnels, Hollypaw lies that they were on the shore of the lake to cover up for Lionpaw. ***Sedgekit, Swallowkit, and Thistlekit return to WindClan. *Heatherpaw goes over to Lionpaw and warmly thanks him for his help. **Flatly, he tells her they would have done the same for any cat. ***Heatherpaw is pained by his decision not to be with her but tells him he will make a great warrior. *Hollypaw decides that she can no longer be friends with Willowpaw anymore since she is not a medicine cat. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Lionpaw leaves camp and goes back to the tunnels one last time. **He says good-bye to Heatherpaw and knows that they would be free to do what they wanted in StarClan. *Outside, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost come to him. **They tell him he made the right decision. ***Tigerstar tells him that friendship was worthless and he would become so powerful that he would not need friends, and then he would never regret that he chose to become a warrior. Category:Power of Three arc Category:Dark River Dark River